Miguel Sandoval
Miguel Sandoval, also known as Mike, is a corrupt FBI agent and a recurring antagonist in the TV show Power. In the series, he is a supporting protagonist turned antagonist in season 2, the secondary antagonist in season 3, and one of the secondary antagonists in season 4. He is the FBI head agent and was in charge of capturing the notorious drug lord Felipe Lobos, but it is later revealed that he is a double agent working for Lobos. He was portrayed by David Fumero. Biography Little is known about about Mike or his past. However, it is revealed that he has a daughter. Season 2 Mike comes to New York and takes over the Lobos Task Force. After many efforts and working with team and dealing with their problems, he tracks Lobos down to a hotel and Tommy is there. The FBI raids the hotel room they're in, shoots Lobos' bodyguard/boyfriend after he resisted and arrests the drug trafficker along with Tommy. Afterwards, drug dealer and Lobos' distributor/henchmen James St Patrick also known as Ghost, who is now trying to get out of the drug business, assassinates the two drug lords, Haitian dealer Drifty and Serbian drug lord Vladimir, who were part of Ghost's drug operation whom Lobos was in charge of and distributes to. Realizing that Lobos might be next, Mike tries to get Lobos's to cooperate with him, which the latter refused. Lobos later gets stabbed by an inmate hired by Ghost, which he survives. While the drug dealer is hospitalized, Mike gives him a phone to use telling him that he missed his call. It is then revealed that Mike is a double agent working for Lobos. Season 3 Mike works with Lobos and the rest of his men to get him out of prison. However, things get complicated when one of the FBI agents, Greg Knox, tracks down the Soldado Nation leader Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz (whom Ghost convinced disappear after the former killed Drifty and Vladimir) and convinces him to snitch on Lobos which confuses Lobos and causes him him to threaten Mike and his daughter. Mike promises to handle the situation. Things change as Ruiz agrees to snitch on Lobos, but refuses to snitch on Ghost even though Knox threatened to get the death penalty for having an informant killed which was justified. Mike arranges to have Lobos transferred to another prison so he can be prosecuted and the rest of Lobos's men can rescue him. This however fails as two of the people in the team, Tommy and Ghost betray everyone and kills one of the men and kidnap Lobos. As they are leading the drug lord away to kill him, Mike and the rest of Lobos' men look for him and Mike even tries to call him on the phone hidden on him. It is too late as Lobos is killed by Ghost and the higher ups are suspicious that Lobos's escape was a inside job and interrogates everyone in the task force, including Mike. Later, Mike meets with one of his accomplices, Hugo Sanchez on what to do next since Lobos is dead. Afterwards, Hugo is killed by Tommy and Mike retrieves his phone. However, Angela calls it and he answers but doesn't say anything which has her very suspicious. After receiving reports from Cooper, He later goes to Hugo's apartment to investigate things. Later, Mike gets a call from Greg to discuss the Lobos murder at his apartment. Greg tells Mike that he is confident that Angela is the leak until he gets a phone call from the Mexican Federal Police. Greg takes the call in private and suddenly has second doubts about Angela being the leak. Greg starts to realize that Mike is the mole. Mike comes clean and tries to persuade Greg to frame Angela to regain his reputation. Greg declines, saying that he has to turn him in. Mike then kills Greg and plants his phone in Greg’s apartment, framing him. He is at the briefing at the station when everyone is informed about his death. Season 4 Mike goes to the river and is about to dispose of the gun that he used to kill Greg, until he receives a phone call from Agent Cooper Saxe saying that Ghost was arrested for the agent's murder. He later goes to a briefing where he meets a certain prosecutor named John, who is there to prosecute Ghost for the murder. He is present at Ghost's court appearance where the bail is denied for the drug dealer and it proceeded to trial. Mike now sees an opportunity to distance himself even further from the crime. Trivia *Sandoval is similar to Detective Brolin from Let's Be Cops; they are corrupt cops revealed to be working with the main antagonist, who happens to be a criminal (Sandoval: Felipe Loboz, Brolin: Mossi Kasic). Category:Corrupt Officials Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Spy Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Male Category:Incriminators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fighter